Power Rangers Trump Squad
Power Rangers Trump Squad is based on and an adaption of J.A.K.Q Dengekitai in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series with elements of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. It is another part of Power Rangers Turbine Racers. Synopsis Intergalactic criminals are trying to take over the world and it's up to a team of rangers formed by Global Intelligence Command to stop the the villains from world domination. Characters Rangers Allies *Commander Stephen Furst/Joker: The commander of the Power Rangers Trump Squad. Based on Commander Daisuke Kujirai. Portrayed by Gary Oldman. *Squeaker: Stephen's pet cyborg hamster. Based on Hamster-kun. Voiced by Chiara Zanni. *Power Rangers Battle Star Villains *Lord Droz: Based on Shine, except having an actual body. Voiced by Richard Epcar. *Metalliclaw: Based on Boss Iron Claw. *Iron Knight: The enemy of Masked Rider V3. Based on Baron Iron Mask. *General Sandstorm: Enemy of the Battle Star Rangers. Based on General Sahara. *Captain Astrohead: Enemy of Masked Rider Amazon when he is encountered on amazon rainforest. Based on Captain UFO. *Death Crusher: The Enemy of Kikaider. Based on Hell Boxer. *The Destructonator: The combination of General Sandstorm, Captain Astrohead Based on Big Four Robo. *Crimebots: Metalliclaw's Foot Soldiers. Based on the Crimers. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph 1: "Power by the cards, go!" Leonard's Morph: "Rainbow Crusade, go!" *Allen: Ace of Spades! Red Spade Ranger! *Trevor: Jack of Diamonds! Blue Diamond Ranger! *Marisa: Queen of Hearts! Pink Heart Ranger! *Gabriel: King of Clubs! Green Club Ranger! *Leonard: Big Ranger 1! Rainbow Crusader! *Hector: Super Golden Ace! Gold Star Ranger! *Allen: Rangers with a full deck! All: Power Rangers Trump Squad! Roll Call Team 2: *Allen: Red Spade Ranger! *Trevor: Blue Diamond Ranger! *Marisa: Pink Heart Ranger! *Gabriel: Green Club Ranger! *Leonard: Rainbow Crusader! *Hector: Gold Star Ranger! *Allen: Rangers with a full deck! All: Power Rangers Trump Squad! Arsenal *Spade Arrow *Diamond Sword *Heart Charm *Club Megaton *Rainbow Baton *Star Blade (Double-edged; can be split in two for Star Daggers) *Trump Squad Ion Sky Jet - Based on Sky Ace. **Trump Squad Ion Megazord *Tactical Assault Tank - Based on Jack Tank *Trump Blaster - Based on Big Bomber. *Trump Squad Morphers Episode List #The Trump Squad - Season Premiere #Destroy the Secret Factory #Roar, Panther #The Perfect Crime's Assassin #The Ballade of Betrayal #The Beauty's Trap #Super-Speed, 350 km/h #Exploding Flowers #The Deadly Fist of Hell #Invitation to Happiness #Burn! Flames of Friendship #The Maze of the Golden Mask #The Riddle of the Secret Room Murder #Violence!! Great Violent Dash!! #I've got a Ghost Story!! It's called, "Vampire" #The Attacking Miracle Ball #I've got another Ghost Story!! It's called, "Hell House" #The Face of the Secret Spy #Demon Extermination of Bottomless Haunts #The Transparent Monster Runs the Darkness #CRIME's Slugger #Attack the Suicide Bomber Army - Appearance of the Evil Trump Squad #Rainbow Crusader - Leonard's debut #The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man #Oh no!! It's the Demon Shogun and Mechanization Army!! - Red focused episode #The Mysterious Space Pirate Ship #Break it! The Death Camp #A Space Monster in My Pocket!!! #Mettaliclaw vs. Rainbow Crusader - Fight match episode #Deadly Poison, Cobra Twist #The Spy is a Fourth-Grader - Red focused episode #Danger, Rainbow Crusader - White focused episode #CRIME's Cooking Class #CRIME Fortress Island #Farewell, Trump Squad - Season Finale Movies #Power Rangers Trump Squad: The Movie #Power Rangers Trump Squad vs. Battle Star - 1st Power Rangers team up movie Gallery Heroes 1_(8)(11).jpg|Allen "Ace" Majors JAKQ_Spade_Ace.jpg|Red Spade Ranger orlando-brown-a-435.jpg|Trevor Stanton JAKQ_Dia_Jack.jpg|Blue Diamond Ranger 525567.jpg|Marisa Trimble 001-d2432-thumbnail2.jpg|Pink Heart Ranger 29773563.jpg|Gabriel Nesmith JAKQ_Clover_King.jpg|Green Club Ranger Ryan-Robbins.jpg|Leonard Banba Big_One_Gaoranger_vs_Super_Sentai.png|Rainbow Crusader matt-lanter_5679126-2592x3872.jpg|Hector Caine Gold_Star_Ranger.png|Gold Star Ranger Villains Shine_computer.jpg|Droz (computer form) Lord Droz.png|Lord Droz (true form) Ossiron.jpg|Metalliclaw Warrior_Iron_Claw.png|Metalliclaw (Warrior Mode) Jakq-vi-warriorironclaw.jpg|Metalliclaw (Warrior Mode) Baron_iron_mask.jpg|Iron Knight Captain_ufo.jpg|Captain Astrohead General_sahara.jpg|General Sandstorm Hell_boxer.jpg|Death Crusher Dummy JAKQ.png|Evil Power Rangers Trump Squad Crimerstill.jpg|Crimebots Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter Category:Series Category:Toonwriter PR Series